Love never dies
by scareedperson
Summary: Modern AU Descendants Mal,Evie,Jay and Carlos all go to the same high school " Auradon High" where they face bullies, heartache and love. Togheter they overcome many obsticels, but when the presidents son Ben starts in Auradon High will love bloom or will he ignore the four best friends/ siblings? Inspired by the fault in our stars
1. Chapter 1

**Hi those who find this book :) This is my first book please rewiew.**

 **~ The beginning~**

 _ **It was dark,there was everywhere she looked. She heard something behind her, she looked around, when she didn't see anything she started to walk away. But the she heard it again, a snap of twig from behind her, she didn't look behind her, she just started running away in the opposite direction. She heard footfalls behind her but she didn't dare to look back she just keept running then she tripped on a rock and could'nt get up, then…**_ Mal woke with a start it was that crazy nightmare again. She didn't see any reason for her to go back to sleep since it was already 6:30 AM and she would wake up in half an hour anyway, so she got up from the bed and walked over to her bathroom. Well inside she turned on the lights and looked herself over. She had beautiful emerald green eyes, pretty pale skin, but not sickly pale, no baby fat on her face, a cute nose, full plumb lips and purple hair with almost invisible pink streaks in it. She thought it was weird that she was born with it she never dyed it never ever in her whole life. She sighed and turned on the faucet and washed her face. Then, after she dryed her face, she went down to the kitchen to begin on breakfast, she looked in the refridgerator and found some toast, eggs, cheese and bacon. She took the bacon and eggs. She pulled out a frying pan from the pantry and began to cook breakfast, when the eggs and bacon was finnished, she took the toast and put it in the toaster, she took out plates and the cheese and put them on the table. Then she heard soft footfalls going down the stairs. She looked over to the door in time to see her sister Evie walk in the kitchen, Evie was the most beautiful girl Mal knew, she was rather small girl ,but don't let her size fool you she could pack a hell ofa punch when needed, she had no baby fat on her face, a cute little button nose, full red lips and natural blue hair with a little bit of black streaks in it ,in other words many guys would try to date her but being related to Mal didn't help that. Evie looked at Mal and said with the sweetest voice " Mal what are you doing up already? Did you have that nightmare again?" Mal usually got mad when people thought that she was a little girl that would refuse going back to sleep after a nightmare, but she knew that Evie didn't mean anything, and beside she could never be mad at Evie. " Yeah , i just wish i knew where it came from and why i always wake up when i fall and is about to turn around" Mal said her voice full of exhaustion. Evie looked at Mal and said " why don't you go and wake up those lazy brothers of ours so we can eat and get ready for school?" Mal got an evil glint in her eyes and asked " If they don't wake up can i pour water on them? please please" and just as a reasurance she put on her puppy face. Evie laughed and rolled her eyes " Sure Mal you can pour water on them, do that right away so they wake up today" Mal smiled bigger and hugged Evie then she ran up the stairs to wake her two brothers up. Evie knew it was a bad idea as soon as she hears Jay and Carlos scream bloody murder as they were woken up with ice cold water poured over them. " What will i do with you Mal?" she heard a giggle from behind and looked at Mal " You will love me for ever and ever, right sis?" Mal said with a innocent face. Evie sighed and smiled " Ofcourse i will love you Mal, now be a good girl and take you're pills before you eat." Mal nodded with a frown and pulled out a box with diffrent colored pills " For how long will i have to take these pills sis, they are disgusting" Evie just looked at all the pills an tought " Why did this disease choose our cheerfull Mal" It's true her sister Mal had a sicknes that she faught everyday since she was seven years, Mal had cancer.

 **\- Sorry for the cliffhanger but i will try to update as soon as i can right now i jaust wanted you to be able to read a bit more than my sucky summary anywho please tell me what you think either in the rewiew or private message, please give feedback and please don't steal this idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before i start the story i want to thank to se who reviewed on the last chapter THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH. Any way please enjoy the story**_

 _ **~mals pov~**_

After Evie said i could pour water on Carlos and Jay i rushed up the stair and filled a bucket with ice water then i snuck into the boys room, they shared since Carlos was the yungest and didn't want to have a own room just yet.

I stood by Jay's bed and poured the bucket onto his head, he woke and screamed wich in turn woke Carlos up and he got scared and screamed too. I started laughing and ran down the stairs hering Jay scream my name.

I ran into the kitchen and took my pills, i don't want to take them, but i have to because i don't want Evie, Carlos and Jay to see me in so much pain. As soon as i had swallowed my pills Carlos and Jay came running in to the kitchen they looked around and saw me sitting by the counter, they shared a evil smile and walked towards me. " Mal you are so in much trouble now little girl" Jay said with a sinister smile. " No Jay you would't dare..." my threat was cut short by Carlos pouring my glass of water over my head as Jay started to laugh. Evie looked at us and smiled, " Hurry up and change so we wont be late for school"...

 **School = Mals hell. Will be the next chapter :) I know super short but I have so much school work right now so I will try to update as soon as I have time 3**


	3. Chapter 3 short

**Hi sorry for the delay but I have been lazy and I began a new school so it has been much to do. So here you go an update at last hope you enjoy.**

As soon as Evie told us to get dressed we ran up the stairs and got ready for the day. I put on my blue ripped jeans, black t-shirt, black finger less leather gloves and purple jacket with flame like design. I grabbed my bag and put in everything that I would need for school, then I went downstairs and put my bag by the door and ate an apple. When I had eaten the apple I throw away the core and put on my headphones with low volume and waited for the others to come down. After a few minutes they all came down dressed and ready to go. We all went to the bus stop, **yeah I know we ride the bus we have a car but we don't want to use it so we take the bus sue us for being lazy,** while we were walking there we heard a few of our classmates talking about a new student. "Did you hear? Ben is going to our school." "Ben as in…" "Yes who else stupid, do you think Audrey knows?" "Obviously she knows everything about him" "Yeah you´re right" We didn´t even care so much about this new student, it sounded like he was a friend of Audrey then I better keep away from him. The bus arrived and we got on after thirty minutes we were at the school. We just got off and stood under a tree and waited for the bell to ring, and then she showed up. Let me introduce you to the school's queen bee, Audrey Charme, she is the most prominent to be the next ball queen and she is the schools top bully. How I can say that? Easy she is my number one tormentor she and her groupies love picking on me. I turned up the volume and Alone again by Alyssa Reid began to play, I love this song. After twenty minutes or so the bell rang and we went to our classroom, we ran inside and sat in the back of the classroom, we are not shy or anything it´s just that it's easier to get out fast and avoid Audrey. Everyone came and took a seat and the teacher came and started to make a roll call and when she had come about half of the list the door opened and the principal came in, a boy with copper brown hair and a well-built body and when he looked up I saw his ice blue eyes.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but this is all I've got so far hope you enjoyed.**


	4. explanation

Hi I'm super sorry for being so slow to update but I´ve had a rough time at home. My older sister had a heart attack and I´ve been on checkups as I had the same symptoms as her just a few days before. I'm running in and out from the hospital that's why I haven't updated in a while. I'm going to write a new chapter as soon as I got time sorry once again for making you all wait. I hope you still read this story and I will try to hurry up with the new chapter./span/strong/p


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry for the long wait but I've had a rough time at home lately, my sister has gotten home from the hospital, but we are still trying to figure out what's wrong with me so I haven't gotten the time to write until now Sorry. I've gotten a lot of help from check out her works they are awesome ;)** **so now without further ado the new chapter of "Love Never Dies" hope you like it 3**

CHAPTER 4

Mal's pov

A boy walked in and the first thing I noticed was his ice blue eyes, they were gorgeous. The teacher, Mrs. Ariel, asked us to quiet down and show a little respect to the new student, we quieted down and she asked him to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Ben Kingsley and I'm your new classmate" he said with a nervous smile. Mrs. Ariel thanked him and looked around the classroom for a place where he could sit, her eyes strayed to the back where me, Evie, Carlos and Jay were sitting… 'Oh no. Please please please for the love of Auradon don´t let him-' I couldn't eve finish before Mrs. Ariel cut off my train of thought. "You can sit in the back, in between Mal and Jay." 'Aaand f*** she said it, now the other girls won't stop glaring at me.' I thought with a sigh. Ben started walking towards me and Jay and all the girls in the class glared at me, 'why oh why did we have an empty seat next to us?' Mrs. Ariel said that she had to run to the teachers' lounge and get some papers that she forgot and that we could talk until she came back. Ben reached his seat and carefully sat down. Then he turned toward Jay and reached out his hand. "Hi I'm Ben I hope we can get along... Jay right?" Jay looked at his hand and shook it "Yeah I´m Jay and these are my siblings, Evie, Carlos and Mal nice to meet you" As Jay introduced us one after another, Ben shook our hand. And just my luck, when he was going to shake my hand I got one of my "ticks", a major headache that made me feel like my brain was about to explode. I couldn't help but scream as the pounding in my head grew but I could feel a lot of eyes on me, kill me now.

Ben´s pov

I am so excited but nervous. Who wouldn't be?! It's my first day in a real school since I was always home schooled because my dad, being the president and over-protective, he did not want anything bad to happen to me. I got up and decided to make breakfast for myself as I knew how to cook basic foods. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and the cupboards, there I saw some strawberries and all the ingredients for pancakes. I thought pancakes would make a good breakfast and got cooking. When I had made a few pancakes, I took a plate for both the pancakes and strawberries, fork and knife. I ate all pancakes and took the strawberries that were left, and an apple with a sandwich to take with me to school incase the cafeteria food was inedible like my cousins told me before.

Just as I was about to run up to my room and grab the last of my things for school my dad came down to the kitchen. "Good morning dad" I tried to appear as calm as I possibly could while internally freaking out. "Good morning Ben. Excited for your first day of school?" he asked. I smiled big and nodded, I didn't want to tell him I was also scared shitless. Would the other kids like me or would they brand me as a snob because my dad was the president, I really didn't want fake friends **.** I wanted some friends that wanted to be with me for me and not for who my dad is. "You will take the limo and have at least one guard with you at all times" dad said. I froze and looked at him, what? He knows that everyone will stare and try to be my friend just because I looked rich.

"No I won't be taking the limo and I will not have a bodyguard around me. I just want to be a normal teenager and make some real friends" We started arguing about what I would do and my mom came down and calmed us down, "Honey Ben is going to school because he wants to make real friends, let him decide how he wants it to be for once." she looked at dad with an air of finality and challenge. He tried to argue back but she glared at him and he shut his mouth, gave up and left to his office. I turned to mom and thanked her she just smiled and handed me a phone." It's for emergencies only. If anything happens you just dial the number and either me or Mrs. Potts will answer it"

I accepted the phone before looking at my watch. S*** If I don't leave now, I won't have time to go to the office and get my stuff. I rushed out of the kitchen yelling goodbye over my shoulder and went to grab my backpack and ran out to my car to drive to school. When I entered the courtyard I could feel a lot of eyes on me. I ignored them and went to the office to get my schedule and locker number. Inside the office I was introduced to my homeroom teacher Mrs. Ariel she said that she would lead me to the classroom and asked if I would mind doing a quick introduction of myself, I didn't mind it so we went to the classroom. When we got there she immediately asked the kids to quiet down and show some respect. After they quieted down and I quickly introduced myself, Mrs. Ariel looked around for a place for me to sit. She spotted one in the back of the class and said that I could sit there between two people named Jay and Mal. I made my way there while she ran to get some papers she forgot. I sat down beside the one I think was named Jay and reached out my hand to greet him. "Hi I´m Ben I hope we can get along... Jay right?" He looked at my hand and shook it "Yeah I´m Jay and these are my siblings, Evie, Carlos and Mal nice to meet you" As Jay introduced them I shook their hands but when I was going to shake Mal's hand she started holding her head and nearly pulling her scalp before letting out loud screams, so loud that I'm pretty sure could scare the whole school. Good thing these walls were soundproof.

I heard Evie softly say "Not now" Then, she and the guys surrounded Mal and I just watched, not knowing what to do," Was is something I did? what's wrong? Does she need anything?" I asked worried, they looked at me and shook their heads. "No you didn't do anything. It will pass soon just wait a few minutes" Carlos said in an almost emotionless tone. I looked at them and tried to figure out what happened when the screaming started to cease. I looked over at mal and saw her trying to catch her breath. She looked exhausted and like she would faint any second now. After she calmed a little, her siblings stayed around her for a bit longer. Evie was rubbing her shoulders up and down, trying to soothe her, while Jay and Carlos sat in front of her. "Are you alright now Mal?" Carlos asked with worry lacing his voice. She shakily nodded her head and leaned more against Evie. She looked extremely exhausted that I could almost feel it in my bones. Mrs. Ariel came back to the classroom and once she saw us, she walked over to us quickly and turned to the siblings. "Is she alright? Does she need to go to the nurse's office or does she maybe want to go home?" They looked at each other and shook their head "No, we will stay but if it gets worse we will go home if that's alright?" Evie answered, taking the lead.

"Of course dear, just yell if something happens alright." Then she went back to the front and handed out the papers. She said that it was due in two days, and that we were free to do whatever we wanted the rest of homeroom. Many took out their cellphones or started talking with their friends. I turned towards Mal and Evie. "Hi Mal how are you feeling? Are you still feeling sick?" She turned towards me and I took the time to study her. She had a small and thin frame. Not anorectic but small like petite. She also had a cute button nose and rosy lips, purple hair and her eyes were the most amazing shade of green I had ever seen. I would have lost myself in her beautiful eyes if it wasn't for her voice answering. "No I don't feel sick anymore. Sorry if I scared you, that happens sometimes." Oh my god, her voice. It was a little rough due to the screaming but it sounded so smooth. I smiled and felt relived. "That's good I was a little worried I did something." She gave me a small, tired smile and shook her head. "No you didn't do anything, I'm Mal by the way."

"I´m Ben. Nice to meet you." I gave her a smile and shook her hand carefully. She shook it back and leaned back against her sister, Evie just put her arms tighter around her and allowed her to rest her head against her shoulder. I started talking to the siblings to pass time and I learned that Carlos was the youngest followed by Mal then Evie and last Jay, I found it odd that they all seemed the same age but were siblings in the same class, , but I didn't think much about it. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom to go to their next one. I looked at my schedule and saw that mine was History. The siblings quickly packed their things and asked me what my next class was, I answered and they all smiled. They said they also had History. I felt relieved that I wouldn't be walking through these halls alone and smiled at them. We left the classroom and started walking to the third floor where the History class was held. While we were walking through the hallways, I heard a lot of people whispering and glancing at Mal. I also overheard a few girls from homeroom that were talking about how Mal just started screaming in the middle of class to a pair of other girls and they all snickered and giggled. They were saying things like "She's such a wierdo, screaming like she was going to be murdered in the middle of homeroom. There must be something wrong with that girl." I just thought they were being mean, but I couldn´t help but kinda agree with them something was definitely wrong with Mal, I just didn´t know what.

 **Sorry once again for the long wait but here you go one long chapter as a thank you for your patience** **I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think about my work and please check out ´s work 3**

 **Love you all Scareedperson.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait but I actually have a reason I was in the hospital for a while and I forgot to save the chapter so my mom accidentally deleted the whole thing , but now I´m back and I hope you enjoy this chapter that has helped me with please check out her stories they are awesome.**

 **-Last time on Love never dies:**

 ** _"She's such a wierdo, screaming like she was going to be murdered in the middle of homeroom. There must be something wrong with that girl." I just thought they were being mean, but I couldn´t help but kinda agree with them something was definitely wrong with Mal, I just didn´t know what._**

Ben's pov

We arrived at History and the teacher had yet to come, so I looked around and tried to see where I could sit that was relatively close to the siblings, as they were my only friends so far and all the seats were divided in two (or in the back three). I glanced at the siblings and saw them move to the back. I followed them and saw that Evie and Mal sat down in the seat in front of the three seats, where the male siblings where sitting. I asked them if anybody was sitting next to them and found out no one was. I sat down and looked through my bag for my books. When I found them I sat back up and talked with the siblings for a bit before the teacher came and said that we were doing a group project that would be presented in one to two months. We were allowed to choose our own groups, but we had to draw the subject from a hat. I hesitantly looked at the quartet and asked if I could be in a group with them, they turned to each other for a second before nodding. Carlos then went to the teacher and told him/her who were in his group, drew a subject out of the hat and returned to his seat. Mal looked at him and asked what subject we got. He opened the note and it said **_'Criminals: the hero or the villains'_** "Alright I guess we can work with that" Jay said and the others and I nodded. We had the rest of the lesson to plan the project and we all agreed that we could work on it after school. "Wait. If we are going to work after school, where should we go? My place or yours?" I asked, secretly hoping we would not go to my place, as I don't want dad to scare them away from me. They started mumbling between each other and after a little while, Mal shyly asked "Maybe we could take turns? First your place then ours how does that sound?" I thought about it and I agreed I could just call mom and ask her to keep dad away long enough so we could get to my room. She looked relived for some reason and we sat and just talked until the bell rang for lunch, we all packed our bags and rose from our seats. We walked towards the lunchroom, it had big doors that led outside, and went into the lunch line. We all chose our food, well I had my apple and sandwich so I just chose a drink, and walked outside, to a bench placed under a tree where we sat down and started eating. After she finished, Mal picked up a notepad and started drawing while Evie played with her hair. Jay, Carlos and I just sat and talked. Then they became quiet and I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned around and saw Audrey, an old family friend. I did not really like her because she was so bossy. "Benny boo what are you doing?" She asked. "What does it look like? I'm eating lunch with my friends." She looked at them and scrunched her nose. "I see… Well do you want to hang out after school? I haven't gotten to spend any time with you recently." She batted her eyelashes and pouted "Sorry Audrey, I can't. I'm going to work on a group project with my friends after school. Maybe another time?" She looked at me shocked and just walked away. I breathed out in relief. I really didn't want to hang out with her she was super bossy and always called me stupid nicknames like.. "Benny boo? What the Lucifer is that for nickname?" Jay said and they all started laughing. I felt my cheeks starting to heat up and I looked the other way embarrassed. Then, I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Mal staring at me. "Are you alright? We didn't mean to upset you, it just sounded funny." How can someone be so sweet? Not just in looks but in personality too. I think I will enjoy being friends with these people. "Yeah! I'm alright just a little embarrassed." I said with a small smile. She smiled back and when the others had calmed down we sat and talked, then I saw Evie slip something to Mal that she quickly put in her bag the bell rang and I checked my schedule. "I have gym now do any of you have it?" Jay and Carlos nodded while Evie and Mal shook their heads. " No, we have music class now, but we have art together later" Evie said. "Oh alright I guess we´ll see you later then?" I said as me and the boys were about to walk away, they nodded and waved goodbye. When we arrived to the locker room we changed clothes and walked out to the field, there the coach/gym teacher had divided the field in two. "We have two sports to choose between today, volleyball or football,I will come and choose team captains and they will divide teams you have one minute to decide what you want to play then we will begin." Me, Jay and Carlos walked over to the football side where they were starting to discuss teams. The coach came over and pointed at Jay and another guy he called … , he had light brown hair and brown eyes, he looked kinda arrogant,( and when he was called by the coach he was flirting with a few girls) Coach just sighed at him and said they were team captains. He and Jay began saying names and the person they called went to their side, Jay quickly called Carlos and me to his team. Then when the last person was selected we began playing.

Mal´s POV

After History ended we went to the cafeteria to get lunch, Ben already had a packed lunch so he just chose a drink. I chose a turkey sandwich, orange juice, strawberries and chocolate. Then we walked outside and sat underneath a tree on a bench, after I ate all my lunch I picked up my notepad and started drawing a picture of me and my siblings, I drew it as if I never was sick and we were all happy and not struggling to pay for my medication. Evie started to braid my hair into a type of crown braid but she allowed some of my hair to fall free so she just braided the top of my head. The guys were talking and laughing, then I saw her…Audrey Charmé, my number one tormentor in school (aside from one other person) I stopped drawing and then Carlos saw her and became quiet and we all just stared at her, Ben looked at us then he turned around when she cleared her throat. "Benny boo what are you doing?" She asked, Ben didn´t see it but she sent me a disgusted look. "What does it look like? I'm eating lunch with my friends." He answered, she looked at us and scrunched her nose. "I see… Well do you want to hang out after school? I haven't gotten to spend any time with you recently." She batted her eyelashes and pouted, thinking she looked so innocent. "Sorry Audrey, I can't. I'm going to work on a group project with my friends after school. Maybe another time?" She looked shocked that someone just had rejected her and just walked away. Ben breathed out in relief. He seemed to be thinking about something when Jay said. "Benny boo? What the Lucifer is that for nickname?" We all started laughing. I saw his cheeks become red and he looked the other way embarrassed. I carefully placed a hand on his arm and he turned to look at me. "Are you alright? We didn't mean to upset you, it just sounded funny." I said with worry clear in my eyes, I didn´t mean to embarrass him we just thought it sounded funny how she called him Benny boo. "Yeah! I'm alright just a little embarrassed." He said with a small smile. I smiled back and when the others had calmed down we sat and talked, then Evie slipped me my pills that I quickly put in my bag so Ben wouldn´t see them and start asking questions, the bell rang and Ben checked his schedule. "I have gym now do any of you have it?" He asked, Jay and Carlos nodded while me and Evie shook our heads. " No, we have music class now, but we have art together later" Evie said. "Oh alright I guess we´ll see you later then?" He said as they were about to walk away, we nodded and waved goodbye. Once the boys were out of sight, I took the bottle packet out of my bag along with a bottle of water. 'Ok you can do this. Just quickly take these stupid pills and be done with it.' My brain told me. I tried to finish it in one go but I just couldn't. The taste was disgusting and left me choking each time. Evie rubbed my back as I tried to catch my breath. I managed to gulp the pills down in two tries. There were just to many that were too big to be done at once. As soon as I was ready, we both got up and made our way to the music room. When we arrived to music we sat down in the back today we were going to begin on something new and I was super excited. Mrs. Jasmine walked inside and the class quieted down. " Alright everyone, today we are starting something new you are going to pick a theme from the bowl and then individually write chords and lyrics that matches the theme you got. We will work on this for three months as it takes time to write and compose and we don´t have so many lessons, form a line and pick a note, say to me what you got and get started. No switching themes understood?" She said in a serious voice. We all nodded or said yes and walked into the line. When it was my turn I got the stupidest theme ever, struggle. How was I supposed to write a song about that? I showed Mrs. Jasmine and she wrote it down. I went back to my seat and started thinking about which instrument I would use, I felt secure with piano and guitar but I think I will chose the piano as I´ve played it longer than the guitar. I turned to Evie "Which instrument are you going to use?" I asked her, " I think I will use a guitar, maybe a violin I´m not sure." I smiled at her then I walked to the front. "Mrs. Jasmine? May I go to the piano room and get started." I asked her, she looked at me and smiled, "Sure honey you can take your sister with you just in case, take your things with you so you don´t have to run back here before the next class." I smiled at her and went to get Evie and my bag. As we went out of the room, I heard whispers. Mrs. Jasmine normally made us leave our bags in the main class if we ever wanted to go to another room to practice to make sure we didn't skip school. The teachers in the school knew about me so they made exceptions but that didn't stop any rumors from spreading. I could swear I heard someone mutter "teacher's pet" as we stepped out the door. I'm pretty sure Evie heard it too as she tensed when I heard it. I just shook my head, telling her to ignore it and we walked towards the piano room just a bit down the hall When we arrived I sat down and warmed up on the piano while Evie started humming and do some homework. After a few minutes, I started playing a song called "Good Enough" by Cimorelli. A Few bars into the song, I started singing along. When I started singing everything else disappeared. I wasn't sick, I wasn't in school I was in my own world…

 ** _I don't know why he left but he's been gone for seven months_**

 ** _There's a tension in the air that's not so fun_**

 ** _Mom's been losing weight, I can tell she's not okay_**

 ** _I wonder if it's my fault he went away_**

 ** _I feel like I'm drowning_**

 ** _I feel like I'm broken_**

 ** _I've been ripped down the middle_**

 ** _I am ripped down the middle_**

 ** _My house is a war zone_**

 ** _My life is a battle_**

 ** _And I'm stuck in the middle_**

 ** _I am stuck in the middle_**

 ** _Whatever I did, I would take it all back_**

 ** _I'd circle the world to get back what we had_**

 ** _Tell me what must I do to deserve your love_**

 ** _Is there any way I'll ever be good enough?_**

 ** _Is there any way I'll ever be good enough?_**

 ** _I don't know why he left but I don't think he's coming back_**

 ** _Relationships don't come easy to me_**

 ** _I never learned how to love or how to stay when things get rough_**

 ** _How can you know something you've never seen?_**

 ** _I feel like a hurricane_**

 ** _My heart is breaking_**

 ** _It's been ripped down the middle_**

 ** _I am ripped down the middle_**

 ** _I feel like a lost cause_**

 ** _All I ever do is screw up_**

 ** _Ever since I was little I've been ripped down the middle_**

 ** _Whatever I did, I would take it all back_**

 ** _I'd circle the world to get back what we had_**

 ** _Tell me what must I do to deserve your love_**

 ** _Is there any way I'll ever be good enough?_**

 ** _Is there any way I'll ever be good enough?_**

 ** _I've spent my life trying to hide all of my weakness from everyone_**

 ** _I try so hard to play the part, cover all my scars_**

 ** _But it's never enough_**

 ** _No it's never enough_**

 ** _Whatever I did, I would take it all back_**

 ** _I'd circle the world for you Mom and Dad_**

 ** _Tell me what must I do to deserve your love_**

 ** _Is there any way I'll ever be good enough?_**

 ** _Is there any way I'll ever be good enough?_**

 ** _Is there anything in this world that I could do?_**

 ** _Is there any way I'll ever be_**

 ** _Maybe I'm already_**

 ** _Good enough_**

I really liked this song most of it kind of represented me and my life, it was almost scary how alike it was in some places. When I finished the last tone I realized that I wasn´t alone anymore. Well Evie was still there but who I saw beside her made me freeze up.


	7. Happy 2018 (late)

**Hi super sorry for taking so long to update, but a really close family friend died and we have been to his wife and kids to help with the funeral (that was yesterday) and stuff and I´ve had five weeks internship for school with alot of work to do and turn in to the teacher… And on christmas day my grandmother had a stroke and she is still in the hospital recovering and right now I stay at a hotel close to the hospital incase anything happens...So in all the stress with internship, death, close-to-death, holidays and school I kinda forgot to write the next chapter, hehe sorry. but I will try to update as soon as possible I have already gotten like half of the chapter done :) So thanks for still reading this bool and have a wonderful 2018**

 **Love**

 **Scareedperson**


	8. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the long wait alot is going on at home and in school but I have been trying to update as so many of you (My wonderful readers) have been asking me to do. It may be a bit short and may contain some errors as my lovely helper has been preoccupied with her own books and school, sooo here you go the next chapter in Love never dies.**

 _ **Last time on Love never dies:**_

 **When I finished the last tone I realized that I wasn´t alone anymore. Well Evie was still there, but who I saw beside her made me freeze up.**

Ben´s pov

We all went to our side of the court and waited for the Coach to blow the whistle. I carefully kept my eyes on the ball and when it was kicked away from the middle of the court, I ran after it, and then when I got it, I started running towards the opponents' goal. I saw Jay in the corner of my eye,

"Jay run for goal." I shouted and saw him do as I said.

Then I shot the ball towards him so he could score, and he did, the Coach blew his whistle to signal to everyone that it was a goal and to go back to their own side of the court. We all did so and began again, with the other team scoring some goals as well. It continued like that for a while until we were tied 10-10 whit only 30 seconds left of the game, me, Jay and Carlos were the only ones on our team to actually score so the others on the team said that they would pass to us and let us do the rest.

We all had our eyes on the ball, when a teammate kicked it towards me, I started running towards the goal, to try and score the match point, 15 seconds left, I had the ball and was just in front of the goal, ten I had a clear shot to the goal and kicked the ball whit all my power. Four the ball flew towards the goal, two closer and closer… one it went in just in the last second too.

"We won, we did it," my teammates cheered. I started to smile, we did it we won, what a great feeling.

We all walked towards the other team to shake hands in a show of good sportsmanship. Then the Coach said that we were allowed to leave and hit the showers. We all walked towards the locker room and went into the showers. I walked out of the shower and started getting dressed with Jay and Carlos stepping out of a shower just seconds after me, we all dressed and went to get the girls who would end their lesson in fifteen minutes.

As we walked, we small talked and the two brothers lead the way towards the music classroom I heard more rumors about Mal and her screaming episode this morning, I don't understand what they seem to have against Mal she is a very nice girl. However, I'm curious of the bottle of pills that she and Evie exchanged during lunch, not that I think it's something illegal I'm just naturally curious.

I blame my mother for that special trait, I got that from her side of the family. That's how she and dad met actually, she had heard about this mansion with a big rose garden unlike any other. Therefore, she snuck in and dad found her lost in the garden and, kinda cliché, fell in love with the girl that had twigs and roses stuck in her hair, kinda like a fairy-tale love but I don't care, they are happy together and they love me. When we arrived at the classroom we waited outside the doors for the lesson to end, but the teacher saw us and walked out to us.

"Can I help you three with anything?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No ma´am, we´re just waiting for Mal and Evie to end their lesson." Carlos answered with a polite smile.

The teachers face relaxed and she smiled kindly at us, "Oh they are in the piano room, you can go over there and in twenty minutes you may leave for your next lesson along with your sisters. They have all their things with them already."

The brothers thanked her and led me towards the piano room. The walk there was quiet, but when we arrived in a hallway with a lot of doors I heard a piano playing and a soft voice singing.

"Found them, try to keep it down Mal´s playing." I heard Jay say a bit in front of us.

We slowly walked towards the door that Jay was standing by and peeked inside to see Mal and Evie, Mal was playing the piano it was a wonderful song but kinda sad.

 _…_ _.Relationships don't come easy to me_

 _I never learned how to love or how to stay when things get rough_

 _How can you know something you've never seen?_

 _I feel like a hurricane_

 _My heart is breaking_

 _It's been ripped down the middle_

 _I am ripped down the middle_

 _I feel like a lost cause_

 _All I ever do is screw up_

 _Ever since I was little I've been ripped down the middle_

 _Whatever I did, I would take it all back_

 _I'd circle the world to get back what we had_

 _Tell me what must I do to deserve your love_

 _Is there any way I'll ever be good enough?_

 _Is there any way I'll ever be good enough?_

 _I've spent my life trying to hide all of my weakness from everyone_

 _I try so hard to play the part, cover all my scars_

 _But it's never enough_

 _No it's never enough_

 _Whatever I did, I would take it all back_

 _I'd circle the world for you Mom and Dad_

 _Tell me what must I do to deserve your love_

 _Is there any way I'll ever be good enough?_

 _Is there any way I'll ever be good enough?_

 _Is there anything in this world that I could do?_

 _Is there any way I'll ever be_

 _Maybe I'm already_

 _Good enough_

While Mal was playing, we had snuck in to the room and stood beside Evie, she didn't bat an eye when we came to a stop beside her. After a little while, Mal finished playing and turned around when she saw us she jumped and froze.

"W-what are you guys doing here? How long have you been standing there?" She asked with a nervous laugh, wow that girl sure is something.

 **I know its short but this is how far I´ve gotten. By the way should I remove all the AN´s? tell me what you think :)** **Please leave a review about what you think and don´t forget to check out work 3 Untill next time :)**


End file.
